As Long As He Had Her
by shsthgrl
Summary: Troy didn't care where he was, as long as he had her with him. TG


**Hey! It took me awhile to come up with this one shot. I actually have no idea where this idea came from. I was just writing about how I'd hope _my _high school graduation would be in two years and decided why waste this short story when I could switch around, add some words, and turn it into a HSM one shot! So here I am, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Xo**

* * *

><p><strong><em>As Long As He Had Her<em>**

Gabriella Montez exited the auditorium with a big grin on her face. She had made it. She had _finally _graduated. Not that it was a surprise though. Being one of the smartest girls in school secured you a spot at graduation but Gabriella still managed to worry anyway. However, with the love and support from her family and friends, she had made it through graduation with little worry, closing one chapter of her life, and in a little over two months, she'd be beginning a brand new chapter as she starts her university career.

Truth be told, as much as she was excited to started university, she was extremely terrified. All her friends were going to a university away from hers; some staying in Albuquerque while some, much like herself, would be starting over in a new city. She'd miss her friends so much and was worried that they'd all lose touch. Sighing, she looked down at her wrist, immediately locking eyes with the silver charm bracelet sitting on her wrist. A smile found its way to her face as she looked through the charms, remembering when she got each and every one, and the meaning behind them all. Before she could make another move, she heard her name being called. Quickly removing her gaze from her bracelet, Gabriella looked up to find her blonde friend coming her way.

Sharpay approached her with a hug, congratulating her immediately. Gabriella laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend and congratulated her as well.

"Can you believe we've actually graduated?" Sharpay exclaimed as pulled away. Gabriella shook her head in response,

"I know! It's so surreal. It seems like just yesterday that I had moved to Albuquerque and was the new kid in East High."

Sharpay chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear myself say that I'd _miss _high school." She replied.

"I know what you mean," Gabriella said, "High school was a pain in the ass, no matter what city I was in. I'm glad that I had graduated in East High though; there have been a lot of amazing memories that have been created here, that I'll never forget."

"The good and the bad?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Absolutely; you can't have good memories without the bad."

Before any of the girls could say another thing, the rest of the gang came up to them, each congratulating one another. Less than a minute later, the brunette felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from the behind and greet her friend. A kiss had been placed on her temple as Gabriella leaned onto the chest of her boyfriend.

"How's my favorite graduate/valedictorian?" he murmured into her ear. Giggling, Gabriella turned around in the his arms, snaking her own around his neck,

"I'm great," she replied, leaning up to place a kiss on their lips. Pulling away, she intertwined her hands behind her boyfriend's neck and looked up at him, "Hi."

"Hello," he replied, placing a small kiss on her lips, "I missed you today." Giggling, Gabriella shook her head at her boyfriend and she felt him tighten his grip around her waist.

"Troy, you saw me this morning when we had breakfast _and _I specifically remember you sneaking away from your family before the ceremony to _kiss _me, mister." She told him in a playful scolding tone. She giggled once again when she felt him nuzzle her neck before he pulled away and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Are you saying you _didn't _miss me?" he asked her playfully. Giggling once more, she captured his lips, engaging him in a passionate kiss, one he eagerly responded to. In the middle of the kiss, she felt him tickle her side lightly and she started to giggle as the kissed before completely pulling away from him. She unlocked her hands to slap his own away from her sides causing him to grin.

"Love you." He murmured, nuzzling her nose before placing another kiss on it.

Smiling brightly, Gabriella pecked his lips lightly,"Love you too."

"Will you two stop living in your own world and acknowledge us?" the couple pulled away from each other far enough for the Gabriella to turn in her boyfriend's arms as they both turned their attention to the group of friends in front of them. Troy glared at Chad, who had been the one to interrupt their moment, and tightened his hold on his girlfriend, pulling her closer towards him until she was leaning on his chest.

"Oh suck it up, lover boy. You will have plenty of time to spend with your girlfriend this summer, and might I add that you two are going to be in the same state when you go off to university!" Sharpay exclaimed, resting her hands on her hips.

Troy stuck his tongue out at the blonde, "Well excuse me for wanting to spend a moment with my girlfriend who will most likely be taken away from me later on tonight," he retorted, causing everyone, including his girlfriend, to laugh, "What? You know it's true!"

"Whatever, Bolton; you and I both know that that's not true because you'll probably be holding onto her the entire time," she said to him, sticking his tongue out at him also, "And we don't want to see you two make kissy faces and be all lovey dovey while we try to discuss something important."

"Shar, you're talking about who will be riding with who to the party. I highly doubt that it's important considering we _all know _that you're going to be riding with Chad with Zeke and Taylor, that Kelsi, Jason, and whoever his 'date' for the party is will be riding with Ryan, and that Gabi's riding with me." He responded, smirking at the blonde. Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy before huffing and leaning onto Chad, muttering something quietly.

Gabriella nudged Troy on the side with her elbow, causing him to groan. "Troy, be nice."

"Ba-abe! That hurt, and I am being nice!" he said, smiling innocently at his girlfriend. She shook her head with an eyebrow raised before waving him off and turning back to their friends.

"So do we have the riding plans done?" Kelsi asked.

"I guess so." Chad said shrugging, wrapping an arm around Sharpay's waist when he heard her huff. As the rest of the gang argued bid goodbye to one another, Troy turned Gabriella around in his arms to face him. She giggled lightly, wrapping her arms once again around his neck as he retightened his grip around her waist.

"Did I ever tell you that you look absolutely beautiful today?" he asked her, watching as her cheeks turned a light pink and her mouth curved into a smile.

"No, I believe you haven't actually." She told him, giggling when he bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Well, you look incredibly beautiful. You _always _do."

Her giggles softened and she pulled his face up so that it was right in front of hers, locking her eyes with his. "Thanks baby. You look pretty handsome yourself, all nice and dressed up." She told him, causing a grin to appear on Troy's face.

"Do we have to go to this party, Gabi?" Troy asked, hoping that she'll say no, "Can't we just go back to your place and spend time, just the two of us?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Absolutely not, Troy Bolton! Shar put a lot of effort into throwing this party–she'll be extremely mad if we don't show up." She told him sternly. Still pouting, he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips,

"She won't be _that_ mad," Troy protested,

"Troy, she's your best friend. You _know _she'll be pissed if we don't go to the party that by the way, we helped her plan!" Gabriella reasoned. Troy pouted, "Troy, come on, it'll be fun! And I promise you that tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together."

Troy stopped pouting and grinned at her, loosening his hold on her waist, "So tomorrow, you're _all _mine?"

Giggling, Gabriella shook her head, dropping her arms from his neck as he dropped his hand from her waist, and interlocked one of her hands with his. "I am _all _yours, I promise."

Smiling, Troy lifted their linked hands towards his face, and kissed the back of her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, placing a kiss on his lips before pulling him towards his truck, "Now c'mon, if stay here any longer, Sharpay's probably going to kill us." Groaning, Troy allowed Gabriella to drag him to his truck, listening as her soft voice filled his ears, reassuring him that he would have a ton of fun at the party, even though they both knew that he didn't need any reassuring because Troy knew that Troy didn't care where he was, as long as he had her with him.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit short in my opinion, but that may be because I've read a lot of different stories that are extremely long! Haha, this, however, wasn't and because I'm terrible to myself and I constantly doubt the things I do, it's no surprise when I feel like this is horrible. I really hope it's not though; I guess it's my fault for posting it when I've only been working on it for three hours, late at night. But for some reason, I couldn't stop writing and I couldn't help myself from posting it up right before I go to bed. I really hope you like it! <strong>

**Review? Much love,**

**Xo**


End file.
